Yadonushi
by MiyAsuka
Summary: Recueil de oneshots, ficlets et drabbles, pas forcément liés entre eux mais qui ont tous pour thème la relation et les liens unissant Bakura, l'esprit de l'Anneau et Bakura Ryou.
1. Parasite

_Yadonushi_ (hôte) est un recueil de oneshots, ficlets et drabbles, pas forcément liés entre eux mais qui ont tous pour thème la relation et les liens unissant Bakura, l'esprit de l'Anneau et Bakura Ryou.

De nombreux thèmes adultes (violence, sexualité) seront évoqués. Ces textes sont donc destinés à un public mature. Par ailleurs, je signale que de nombreux passages traiteront de relations homosexuelles masculines (slash/yaoi). Si cela est suceptible de vous choquer, arrêtez de lire.

Yu-Gi-Oh! et ses personnages sont la propriété de Takahashi Kazuki. Je ne fais que les emprunter. Je ne retire aucun bénéfice financier de cette fanfiction.

* * *

_Parasite_

L'Esprit avait horreur d'être dérangé. Depuis des temps immémoriaux, des imbéciles se croyant supérieurs au commun des mortels faisaient l'erreur de passer l'objet maudit autour de leur cou. La punition était instantanée. L'Esprit, impitoyable, détruisait ces âmes emplies de vices, les réduisant en cendres. Le Démon se livrait à ce jeu rasoir depuis des millénaires, tandis que ceux qui le tenaient prisonnier – les imbéciles – attendaient la venue d'un élu.

Il ne viendrait jamais.

Et pourtant, un soir, l'Esprit sentit quelque chose trépider en lui. Une impatience inexplicable qu'il n'avait pas éprouvée depuis fort longtemps. Il sentait des doigts le frôler, des caresses timides bien qu'érotiques malgré elles. Le Démon se sentait à la fois agacé et enthousiaste. Impatient, il bouillonnait, souhaitant plus que tout connaître la source de ce qui provoquait un tel affolement chez lui.

Soudain, une sensation qu'il reconnut immédiatement. Celle de quelqu'un passant l'Anneau. Outré d'être ainsi importuné, l'Esprit se prépara à frapper l'impudent qui devrait payer son erreur de sa vie. Mais au contact de l'âme de cet impertinent, l'Esprit sentit un flot de chaleur l'envahir.

Il _devait_ le posséder.

Tel un éjaculateur précoce devant l'objet de ses désirs, il se déchargea dans la tête, le corps et l'âme de cet être si différent.

L'innocence opposée à sa malice. La vulnérabilité face à sa force. Le blanc comparé à sa noirceur. Les larmes contre le feu infernal qui l'animait.

La perfection.

Quelque chose à mi-chemin entre un miaulement plaintif et un grondement malfaisant sortit de la gorge du garçon qui perdait connaissance au profit du démon qui habitait désormais son corps.

L'Esprit s'appellerait dorénavant Bakura.

* * *


	2. Parti en laissant des traces

_Parti en laissant des traces_

Les portes venaient de se refermer. Les yeux des autres étaient chargés de diverses émotions, leur tête emplie de sentiments profonds, différents pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais avant que la moindre pensée, la moindre parole ne puisse être échangée, le sol, le plafond, toute la pièce se mit à trembler.

"Ça s'effondre !" cria l'un d'entre eux. "Il faut sortir, vite !"

Ils se mirent tous à courir vers la sortie. Non... pas tous. Ryou prit la direction inverse. Honda s'arrêta.

"Bakura !" hurla-t-il sans que l'autre adolescent n'y prête attention – ou bien était-ce le vacarme qui couvrait sa voix.

Sans réfléchir, Honda attrapa Ryou par le bras. Ce dernier, stoppé dans son élan, poussa une plainte de détresse.

"Non ! Bakura !"

Honda ne chercha pas à comprendre pourquoi Ryou criait son propre nom. Il se saisit du garçon qu'il jeta sans ménagement sur son épaule et fonça vers la sortie, ignorant les hurlements et les coups de l'autre qui se débattait. Il grimpa quatre à quatre les marches du long escalier qui semblait ne jamais finir. Les autres n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision. La poussière lui irritait les yeux. Finalement, Honda vit la lueur du jour et redoubla de vitesse, une poussée d'adrénaline l'aidant.

"Honda ! Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?" aboya Jounouchi.

Juste au moment où l'entrée s'effondrait, Honda se jeta en avant, s'écrasant sur le sable brûlant. Ryou tomba à côté de lui comme une poupée de chiffon.

"Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez ?" demanda à nouveau Jounouchi mort d'inquiétude.

Honda se redressa, crachant du sable. Il réalisa à cet instant qu'il venait d'échapper à la mort. Il tourna la tête vers Ryou qui gisait toujours à terre, inerte. Honda posa une main sur son épaule et le secoua pour essayer de le faire réagir. "Hé."

Anzu s'avança. "Bakura-kun ? "

À ce moment seulement Ryou releva la tête. Son visage et ses cheveux étaient sales, la poussière accusant les rivières de larmes qui jalonnaient encore ses joues. Il se traina jusqu'au tas de ruines derrière lui sous le regard pétrifié des autres. Ses mains fébriles commencèrent à déblayer avec urgence.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?"

Honda posa à nouveau sa main sur l'épaule de Ryou. "Bakura... C'est terminé..."

"Non..." répondit l'adolescent aux cheveux blancs en secouant vigoureusement la tête. "Bakura... Il faut..."

Son propre nom. Une autre personne.

Les autres détournèrent le regard du triste spectacle. Tous avaient vu Atem partir et souffraient de cette perte. Mais personne n'avait songé à l'autre esprit. Personne n'avait osé croire que leur ennemi et leur ami avaient pu être si proches.

Yuugi se mordit la lèvre. Il était le mieux placé pour comprendre. Mais il était trop tard. Il s'approcha de Ryou et s'accroupit à côté de lui.

"Je suis désolé, Bakura-kun."

Ryou continuait d'essayer de dégager ce qui était totalement anéanti. Ses longues mains blanches se couvraient d'écorchures. Le sable sur ses blessures lui faisait serrer les dents mais il refusait d'arrêter, n'ayant pas idée de la futilité de sa tache.

Ce fut Honda qui attrapa ses poignets avec autorité, l'empêchant de continuer. "Bakura. C'est inutile. Il est mort." Ryou éclata en sanglot.

Honda prit presque affectueusement Ryou contre lui et le laissa pleurer tout son saoul. Tous compatirent à sa tristesse. C'était pire que de voir Atem s'en aller. Car ils savaient tous que l'esprit de l'Anneau n'avait fait aucun adieu.

De longues minutes s'écoulèrent. Ryou, la respiration calmée, se dégagea doucement des bras de Honda. Et se leva, époussetant distraitement le sable sur le haut de ses jambes. Il leva la tête, vers le ciel presque trop bleu. Son visage et ses cheveux charbonnés par la poussière lui donnaient une allure fantomatique. Mais il paraisssait étrangement serein.

"... il reviendra..." Un murmure à peine audible.

Ryou sourit. Une dernière larme coula le long de sa joue.

"Il reviendra... Il revient toujours..."

* * *

C'était moins bon que le ficlet précédent, j'en ai conscience. Et ce que j'ai écrit ici n'est pas exactement ressorti comme je le voulais. C'est une représentation de ce que j'aurais à peu près voulu qu'il se passe à la fin de la série (manga comme anime).


	3. Regard

_Regard_

Ses cahiers et ses livres étaient éparpillés sur le bureau. Ryou mâchonnait le capuchon de son stylo tout en planchant sur un problème de maths. Étrangement, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Enfin... ce n'était pas si étrange que cela. Surtout lorsque que l'on portait une relique contenant un esprit maléfique vieux de trois mille ans.

- Bakura, marmonna Ryou, agacé.

- Quoi ? répliqua l'esprit de l'Anneau, d'une voix trop gentille pour être honnête.

- Je travaille.

- Et alors ?

L'adolescent soupira. Il relut l'énoncé de son problème. Ses neurones semblaient refuser d'assimiler les chiffres. Cette désagréable sensation d'être épié ne le quittait pas.

- Cette fois ça suffit, dit Ryou en se retournant, tombant nez à nez sur le visage semi-transparent de Bakura.

- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? demanda l'esprit, feignant l'innocence.

- Arrête ça.

- Arrêter quoi ?

Face à Bakura qui le scrutait, Ryou détourna légèrement la tête.

- De m'observer ainsi tout le temps...

- Pourquoi ? J'aime te regarder.

Le visage habituellement si pâle de Ryou prit une teinte rosée.

- J'ai l'impression d'être nu quand tu me regardes...

Bakura ne chercha pas à retenir son ricanement.

- Normal, tu es souvent nu quand je te regarde.

Le livre de maths traversa le corps de l'esprit qui éclata de rire.

- Pas la peine de jouer les farouches, _yadonushi_. Si tu ne voulais vraiment pas que je te vois à poil, tu ne porterais pas l'Anneau à même la peau.

Ryou ne se rendit compte qu'il ne contrôlait plus sa main que lorsque celle-ci commença à déboutonner sa chemise.

- Arrête ! cria-t-il avec une pointe d'horreur dans la voix. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'autre main tenta d'arrêter sa jumelle mais elle tomba elle aussi sous le contrôle de l'esprit. Les deux mains finirent de déboutonner, puis de se débarrasser de la chemise, laissant Ryou torse nu, mises à part la corde retenant l'Anneau et la relique elle-même. Le jeune adolescent ferma les yeux alors que l'esprit s'attaquait à son jean, dégrafant la braguette avec facilité.

- Non, murmura Ryou, son corps s'arquant contre sa volonté pour permettre à Bakura de faire glisser son pantalon et son caleçon le long de ses jambes.

- Arrête ton cinéma. Je te vois à poil tous les jours.

Ryou retint un sanglot. L'esprit lui rendit le contrôle de son corps, le laissant complètement nu sur sa chaise.

- Voilà. Maintenant, tu n'auras plus l'impression d'être nu, vu que tu l'es déjà.

Ryou hocha la tête, ramassa son livre de maths et se remit à travailler. Intérieurement, il se jura de ne plus jamais porter l'Anneau quand il ferait ses devoirs.

* * *

Fic non inédite car déjà postée sur Livejournal. Ce n'est pas mon style de dialogue habituel (j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser la forme anglophone des dialogues).


End file.
